Dazzling
by ArwenisWholocked
Summary: Roxanne and her dad have a chat... :) Fred II is nine in this fanfic, Teddy is in his first year (11 years old) at Hogwarts, and James II is five years old. Rose is four, Hugo is two. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back after like one day… AMAZING! Lol… So this one-shot (surprise, surprise…) is for a few challenges: the Scrabble challenge from xPerfectImperfect (really fun!), the Inspirational Quotes Competition/Challenge (the challenge is always open, but the competition closed) from teddylupin-snape, and the Word of the Day Challenge (not sure if it's dead or something… I haven't seen anything new on it for a while), courtesty of asdfghjkl lost. So yeah, lots of combos. Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;)**

**Scrabble Challenge prompt: ramble**

**Inspirational Quotes Challenge quote: "****Don't let someone dim your light simply because it's shining in their eyes."**

** Word of the Day (9.19): humdinger**

**Dazzling**

_**{Humdinger (n.)- a remarkable or outstanding person or thing of its kind}**_

Roxanne Weasley hung by her knees from a tree branch, her long, dark hair trailing in a long curtain almost to the ground. She grinned impishly at her older brother, Fred, who scowled and threw a handful of colourful autumn leaves at her.

"So, anyway," the seven-year-old girl said, "Teddy says that I have to start training to be the best prankster of the _**whole family**_! He says that since he's going to be gone at Hogwarts until Christmas, there's no one better than him to cause trouble, so I—"

"_**We**_," interrupted Fred grumpily.

Roxanne ignored him. "_**I **_have to cause as much mayhem as possible. Which should be easy, since Dad leaves all of his old joke shop things around. So I have plenty of dung bombs and Skiving Snackboxes… U-No-Poo… everything necessary to cause trouble! And then Louis can help when he visits for your birthday, Fred, and we can teach James and Albus to cause even MORE trouble! But we can't let Gran catch us, or she'll get really angry. And Mummy might, too, but I don't think Dad would mind, do you? Although Aunt Ginny might, and I don't want to get hexed. Bats flying out of your nose, ugh! It would feel awful, don't you think? And Uncle Ron always seems terrified that Aunt Ginny would hex him! Ooh, that reminds me, we can't let Aunt Hermione or Rose catch us either, because they'd tattle. Hugo's much too little, of course, since he's only a baby, but—"

"For Merlin's sakes, Roxanne, will you _**shut up**_?!" Fred bellowed finally, his face almost as red as his hair. Roxanne, startled, slid off of the branch and landed roughly on the ground. "You keep prattling on about nothing and constantly rambling, and I wish you'd just be _**quiet**_!"

Roxanne stared at her brother in hurt and shock as he stormed away, muttering under his breath. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran away towards the house.

Inside, the house smelled wonderful; the aroma of spicy pumpkin pie filtered through the house from the kitchen. Roxanne barely noticed, however, rushing towards the stairs to flee to her bedroom when she collided with her father.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" laughed George, but then he saw her tear-streaked face as she quickly attempted to wipe her eyes. "Roxy, what's wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned.

Roxanne flung her arms around George's neck and began crying in earnest now. George, still confused, hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly.

After some time, Roxanne calmed enough to speak. "Fred… Fred told me to shut up, and that… that all I do is prattle on all the time, and it was _**mean**_ for him to say it! I don't always talk, do I? Am I annoying?"

She looked up at George, her brown eyes still swimming with tears. George smiled sadly and hugged her.

"Roxanne… you might talk a lot, but you talk because you want people to know what you think. You want people to see what you mean and how you feel, what you've got on your mind. And that's okay! It might bother some people, but right now you're young. You like to talk, sometimes a little too much, but it takes time to know when to talk and when not to."

George brushed her fly-away hair out of her eyes. "Roxy, look at me," he said softly.

Roxanne looked him in the eye, and he in hers. "Roxanne Weasley, you are special. You know how to make a person want to talk to you. You're friendly, funny, and very sweet. You like to be around others and to make them feel wanted. And that's a great thing!" George smiled at her, and she gave him a tiny smile back.

Hugging her tightly, George said, "Don't let someone dim your light simply because it's shining in their eyes."

Roxanne frowned. "What does that mean, Daddy?"

"It means that you should keep being the same wonderful, sweet little girl that you are, no matter what other people say. Sure, you should try not to annoy people by talking too much, but don't let that stop you from being kind and loving to others, even if that means talking a lot. Try to talk in a way that makes other people want to get to know you and be your friend. That's far more important than what annoys Fred. Understand?"

Roxanne smiled for real this time. "Yes, Daddy," she said, kissing George on the cheek. "Love you."

George grinned. "Love you, too, Humdinger."

**A/N: Ok, it's a bit sappy. Hopefully not too mainstream… hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;)**


End file.
